<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iron by LeoTempest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360174">Iron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoTempest/pseuds/LeoTempest'>LeoTempest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoTempest/pseuds/LeoTempest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2017旧文<br/>一个老套的脑洞扩写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Iron</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>谁也没能来得及赶上那道光束；他坠向地面，就像一颗燃烧殆尽的彗星。</p><p>克拉克赶在他撞击地面前的几秒内接住了他；当克拉克落地时，巴里已经在那里了。布鲁斯几乎看不清那两人的动作：通讯器那头刚才传来的爆破电流声仍然刺痛着他的耳膜，在他的脑中来回碰撞。一声又一声。耳鸣使他双眼发痛，噪声使他无法思考；不存在的回音让他整个人都战栗起来，某种冰冷的东西顺着他的尾骨爬上脊椎，向着心脏，一路向上——</p><p>多年的训练与战斗让肌肉保持着高度完美的记忆；他冷酷地粉碎了包围他的敌人，每一次出拳，每一次踢击，都是为了一个目标：他得离开包围，他得去克拉克和巴里那里。他必须去<strong><em>他</em></strong>的身边。</p><p>布鲁斯踢开最后一个挡在他面前的敌人；他听见了戴安娜的怒吼，但他<strong><em>没有在听</em></strong>。通讯器里的爆裂声消失了，取而代之的是一种可怕的、挥之不去的回声：它们在他的脑子里越来越响，冰冷、沉重——金属的声音。钢铁与鲜血的声音。</p><p>他看见了巴里蓝色眼睛中涌动的惊恐；巴里对他说了什么，试图告诉他什么，但他听不见。太吵了；那些回响，那些在他体内轰鸣着的东西——而且他还有事要做。他还没有达到他的目标。他得继续前进。</p><p>直到克拉克挡在他身前他才停下。氪星人的面部结构与人类是多么相似啊，那些肌肉的动作，那些些微的移动，那样丰富的情感——他眼前的氪星人正表现出与“悲伤”高度相似的表情。一部分的他意识到了这一点，但布鲁斯不会去分析其中的内涵和缘由。没有那个时间了；他的心脏因某种缘由正疯狂鼓动着，和那些回声形成了某种骇人的节奏——</p><p>皮革烧焦的气味令人作呕。当他看到<strong><em>他</em></strong>时，那些恐怖的噪音消失了那么一瞬间：但那仅有短短的一瞬间，随后是更加疯狂的震颤。布鲁斯突然感到了某种奇异的平静：战场燃烧的空气沉甸甸地压在他的身上，而他的躯体内却好像正流淌着冰冷的钢铁。他由内而外的被冻结住了，液体的寒冷流向四肢百骸——</p><p>一点绿光腾空而起：一个绿灯戒，绿灯军团成员的标志，拥有强大意志力的证明——这个奇迹的使者在他们头上短暂的停留了一秒，随后笔直地朝着燃烧着的天空飞去。布鲁斯看见了一道红蓝的影子腾空而起；克拉克在追逐它。那枚戒指。</p><p>戴安娜看上去像个真正的女神那样，表情完美的介乎于狂怒与悲伤之间——又一个谜题；巴里正在实施某种按压；维克多打开了爆鸣通道。</p><p>而布鲁斯正见证着那场追逐。</p><p>克拉克追不上它的：那枚戒指只为了它选择的人而留下。它是一枚绿灯戒；它选择的将是他们之中最勇敢、最无畏的，一个无可动摇的人；它所选择的会是一个会为了所深爱的一切而牺牲一切的人；一个坚如钢铁的人。</p><p>布鲁斯记得那句话：“一日绿灯，终身绿灯”。这枚小小的戒指拥有着不可估量的潜力；而力量与责任总是对等的。宇宙是一个很沉重的责任：那无穷无尽的真空中蕴含着无数不可知的变量，而死亡如影随形。这就是万物的准则：一切的一切趋于混乱，熵不断增加，生的有序落入死的无序——</p><p>逻辑，数字与法则。这就是一切的本质；这就是<strong><em>一切的真相</em></strong>。不以人的意识与情感而改变的客观规律。你只能遵循它不是吗？</p><p>“……停下，超人。”当他开口时布鲁斯才意识到他自己听起来像什么：干砺的沙土，摩擦的金属——那些闷沉的重击。那是他自己的声音。</p><p>“什——不，我能追上它！我可以……”</p><p>“不，克拉克。停下吧。”他的嘴里有某种苦涩的味道；鲜血和失败的味道。里那些轰鸣作响的不存在的节奏沉重的敲击在他的胃里，一下又一下。布鲁斯感觉全身的力量正在唇边汇聚，盘踞在他的舌上：那些漆黑浓稠的东西，那些鲜血淋漓的东西——</p><p> </p><p>“……你得让他走（let him go）”</p><p> </p><p>他颤抖着吐出那些单词，用尽了每一根血管、每一块肌肉的力气：每说出一个词语，那些恐怖的回响就衰弱了一点，躯壳内就更少了一点。当最后一个音节从他干裂的嘴唇上滚落时，他几乎什么都感觉不到了；布鲁斯能感觉到这片空白——而他突然意识到，也许这种空白将会伴随他接下来的一生。</p><p>这就是他将接受的命运；而布鲁斯——“蝙蝠侠”——仍是那个无坚不摧的骑士。斗篷是他的伪装，也是他的责任；蝙蝠侠还有着必须完成的任务——</p><p>通讯器那头传来克拉克的一声惊呼。</p><p>那是……一颗燃烧的彗星，一团炽热的火光——冲破灰色厚重的云层，以惊人的速度坠落——不，是飞向战场的余烬。它太小了，不可能是什么天体的碎片；它也太亮了，仿佛被某种非物理性的东西点燃了一样；它精确地飞向了某个方向，就好像是在寻找什么人一样——</p><p>它稳稳地停在了布鲁斯·韦恩的面前。</p><p> </p><p>“——你拥有强大的意志力。欢迎加入绿灯军团。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2017后记：<br/>这个是之前和基友讨论时候的一个梗，其实还挺套路的不是吗（X）<br/>上次正好看见洛九太太的po，突然想起来，觉得不写一下还是有点可惜的……写的时候循环的是Woodkid的《Iron》，这首的感觉和歌词都和我脑的这个故事的太合了……这篇文很多都有这首歌的一点影子，大家可以听听看……！<br/>还请看完的各位手下留情（大型逃跑）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>